


赌约（下）

by gonglingrenjia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 嘎深 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonglingrenjia/pseuds/gonglingrenjia
Relationships: 嘎深
Kudos: 5





	赌约（下）

赌约（下）

草原汗王×中原小刺客

贡格尔草原剿匪大获全胜，希拉草原部落满载而归。

梁朋杰因为没有出战而自告奋勇站出来统计战利品，拽着打哈欠的张超连夜去数绵羊了。

黄子弘凡看见嚷嚷着要洗澡的周深拎着一个大桶蹦蹦颠颠去河边打水，心里又一激灵，担心小祖宗水没打回来再被拽河里去，连忙叫了几个人跟上去做了打水烧水灌浴桶等一系列工作。

阿云嘎还在外面为本次平乱的事做着收尾工作，黄子弘凡也是得了个清闲，于是现在他就和周深在主帅大帐里，周深在桶里咕噜咕噜泡着，黄子弘凡拿了个小板凳坐旁边一边喝奶茶一边啃苹果一边陪周深唠嗑。

“星儿本身就很命苦了，它娘生完它之后因为奶水不够不要它了，把它放到别的母羊旁边还受其它小羊的欺负，成天吃不饱，整只羊又瘦又小的，我看它可怜就抱回来自己养，好不容易长大点儿了，跟着羊群去召河那边河水，还中了那帮贼人的套被毒死，你说这个仇我能不报吗？”周深接过黄子弘凡递过来的葡萄。

“所以深哥你这次偷跑出去杀勾力格，就是为了给星儿报仇吗？”

周深头上往肩膀上扬扬热水：“主要是因为这个，还有就是嘎子不带我出来剿匪我跟他闹脾气，明明我在中原的时候也是很厉害的剑客呀~”

“嘎子哥也是担心你会有危险嘛。”黄子弘凡咬了一大口苹果，“毕竟战场上刀枪无眼，说实话在帐外看见你的时候我都吓一跳，万一你要是出了什么事，嘎子哥还不得把整个贡格尔草原烧成灰呀。”

“不要把嘎子想象的那么吓人嘛。”周深把毛巾盖在脸上，“我也是知道你们的计划的，没有你们提前的这些准备，我是没有把握能孤军深入敌营的。总之这两个月凡凡你是最辛苦的了。”

“我辛苦什么，嘎子哥看着我长大，希拉草原上的人都是我的家人，我为希拉草原做事就一点儿也不辛苦。”

“草原上的人都是这么好，有机会我要把你们介绍给我的朋友们，让他们也感受一下草原小伙伴的热情。”

“哇，深哥的朋友，都和深哥一样唱歌那么好听吗？”

“当然啦，琦哥还特别会照顾人，鹤鹤长得特别好看，还有蔡蔡……你们别和蔡蔡拼酒就行……”

黄子弘凡把手里的苹果核扔掉，站起身来：“水凉了吧，我再去拿一桶热的来。”

“辛苦你啦~凡凡~”

黄子弘凡拎着热水刚回到帐房，看见阿云嘎手拿一条纯白色的狐皮大氅进来，还没来得及开口说话，阿云嘎示意他把水桶放下。

黄子弘凡识趣地放下水桶闪人，临走前还不忘了拿走桌上放着的一串葡萄和一个苹果。顺便放下帐房的帘子，让门口的守卫站的远一点。

“凡凡，那个男人说他什么时候回来？”周深背对着屏风，从浴桶里伸手去够小桌子上的奶茶茶壶，以为进来的是拎着热水的黄子弘凡，还向他询问阿云嘎现在在做什么。

“哪个男人？”阿云嘎开始解自己的腰带，褪下身上的衣袍。

正在喝当事人煮的奶茶的周深差点呛到，见阿云嘎就站在自己身后宽衣解带，看样子是要和自己一起洗澡。

“要不嘎子哥你等会儿再洗吧，我去给你拿点儿热水来，就别和我挤一个桶了吧……”

哗啦——一桶热水倒了进来。

“草原上的水多珍贵，哪能这么浪费呢，还是一起洗吧，我不嫌你。”阿云嘎已经脱下自己的衣服，几步跨进了浴桶里。

“那你就接着洗吧我先撤了……”周深试图站起身来逃跑。

“你给我过来。”阿云嘎坏笑着，扳住周深的肩膀往自己怀里一拉，周深撞在阿云嘎壮硕的胸膛上，知道自己今晚躲不过，至少他不想在浴桶里。

说是和自己一起洗澡，其实还是周深单方面被吃豆腐，周深明确表示不想在这里，要做就去床上做，阿云嘎也咬着周深的耳垂表示都听你的，手上动作照样不规矩。

直到周深感觉到阿云嘎的手开始往自己后面探……

“等下，你做什么？！”周深反手抓住阿云嘎向下探的手腕。

“帮你放松一下啊。”阿云嘎一脸无辜，“不然你一会儿怎么吃得消？”

周深脸一红：”我自己来，你不用管了。“毅然决然从浴桶中站起来，把浴巾往自己身上一披，迈出浴桶。

阿云嘎笑笑，迅速给自己洗了澡。

“哇，这个是什么呀？”周深跑回到榻上，就被阿云嘎带回来的一团白色毛茸茸的大氅吸引住了。

“是这次剿匪的战利品，应该是勾力格的私藏。我看颜色挺适合你的，就拿回来让你试试。再说你的那件披风不是打斗中丢了吗。”阿云嘎把自己身上的水擦干，堪堪披着一件里衣，走出屏风后就因为眼前的景象楞在了原地——

他的小宝贝跪在床榻上，居然什么也没穿地，直接披上了那件大氅。还傻乎乎转过来问他好不好看。

这哪是什么小百灵，分明是撩人不自知的小狐狸。

这大氅罩在周深身上还是大了些，可能因为里面没穿衣服的缘故，大氅逐渐从一边的肩膀上滑落了下来。两条纤细的手臂从袖管中伸出来整理着衣带，两腿岔开跪在榻上，被分开的下摆也掩盖不住腿间的风情。

阿云嘎突然想起小时候姨娘给自己讲过的，画皮的故事，小狐妖迷惑人心的时候，就是被裹在白色狐皮里面，向你伸出手引诱你靠近的。

“怎么了，不合适吗？”周深睁大了眼睛问他。

“合适，但是，以后只准穿给我看。”阿云嘎走上前，连着大氅将人箍进怀里。把脸埋进周深裸露出来的肩膀上，肆意吸取着怀里人的气息。

入夜的草原是极静的，偶尔能清晰听见远方传来一两声动物的鸣叫，希拉出征的军队刚打了一场胜战，但是士兵并没有因此而放松警惕，兵营里的一切依旧井然有序进行着。

梁朋杰数完了战利的绵羊，拖着已经打了半天瞌睡的张超回营帐里睡觉。黄子弘凡连夜给驻守在部落里的蔡尧写信，告知了他这边的情况，算算几日后大家就会回去了。写完信黄子弘凡打了个哈欠，吹熄了烛火迫不及待把自己扔到床榻上，长长舒了口气。

而周深就没这么轻松了。

“啊……哈……啊……”周深骨节分明的手用力抓紧了身下的白色大氅，面色潮红，胸口剧烈起伏着，双腿被阿云嘎抬起分开，男人此刻正埋首于自己腿间，在自己的穴口周围舔吻。

感受到男人的舌尖划过自己穴口旁的褶皱，这种体感真的太让人脸红心跳。周深单是想想，就觉得场面过于羞耻，连带着自己的耳根都红了。

感觉周深的身体准备的差不多了，阿云嘎的吻逐渐上移，安慰了一下微微挺翘的性器，吻过起伏的小腹，在肚脐处伸出舌尖舔弄。周深受不了这样的刺激，呻吟从唇边流泻出来。他抬起阿云嘎的脸，让阿云嘎和自己接吻。

赤裸的身子相缠在一起，周深的手抚上阿云嘎的胸膛，指尖勾画着男人的胸线，在拥吻的刺激下两人

“深深，我进来了。”

“啊……”粗大的性器顶入身体，撑开穴口处的褶皱，钉进温软狭窄的甬道，周深双腿环上阿云嘎的腰间，闭上双眼体会着两人融为一体的感觉。

“好胀啊……”周深喘了几口气，适应了体内的硕大，搂上阿云嘎宽阔的脊背，示意男人可以开始动了。

阿云嘎早已迫不及待，伏在周深的身上，用力挺动着腰身，肉体碰撞的声音霎时间冲入了耳膜。

“啊啊……”肉棒的顶送给后穴的酸胀感让人不由自主地呻吟出声，情欲带来的快感逐渐扫除了其他的感官，占据了两人的脑海。

周深的双手在阿云嘎的背上游走着，这个男人的身体简直太让他太着迷了。

“唔……”双腿逐渐被顶撞得脱了力气，在阿云嘎的腰上摇摇欲坠。

“嗯……啊……不行……嘎子哥……我要……嗯要射了……”周深用尽仅剩的力气攀附住身上的男人，仿佛落水的人抵死保住一片漂浮的木舟，他大口喘着气，闭着眼睛忘情地感受阿云嘎带给自己的快感。

“啊啊——”快感终于汇集到顶端爆发，周深感觉到脑海里闪过一道白光，自己被阿云嘎顶到高潮，挺立的前端射出兴奋的体液，腰腹不自觉向上拱起来，被阿云嘎借力用一只手臂死死揽住。

身上的男人完全不顾及自己此时在不应期的身理感受，继续在自己身上挺进着，周深觉得的心脏似乎要承受不住如此汹涌的快感，大腿颤抖得不行，腰上应该也被阿云嘎掐出印子了。

“呼……”阿云嘎抱着周深射了出来，灼热的精液打进了周深体内，混合着欢爱中流出的肠液，把小穴灌得满满的。

阿云嘎喘息着上前舔吻周深眼角的泪痣，顺道卷走周深因为高潮而流出的欢愉的眼泪。

周深知道，永远不要低估草原男人的体力。

“深深舒服吗？”阿云嘎埋在周深颈窝里，两人躺下缓了一会儿。

“舒不舒服你不知道吗？”周深反问，“总是在我不应期的时候弄我，就不怕我哪天被你弄坏了。”

阿云嘎笑着，吻了下周深颈上的小痣：“那深深的意思是在夸我很厉害吗，我就照单全收了。”

周深翻了个白眼。

“深深这次帮帮我吧。”阿云嘎拉着周深的手，附上了自己半硬的分身。

“这么快又来，阿云嘎你是狼变的吗？”周深气还没喘匀，还是乖乖坐起来，弯腰到阿云嘎腿间，亲吻刚才让自己获得极致快乐的分身，舔吻几下之后将挺立起来的肉棒含进口中，湿润的口腔包裹着逐渐胀大的欲望，周深含着略有些吃力了，前后抽送了几下，用舌尖不经意扫过肉棒顶端，果不其然，听到了男人难耐的喘息。

阿云嘎捧起周深的脸，坐起身来：“深深自己上来，这个姿势很舒服的。”

“那我不要自己动，你来动。”

阿云嘎宠着他：“好~”

跨坐在阿云嘎的腿上，扶着男人挺立的前端，对准自己还留着刚才欢爱的体液的穴口，轻轻坐了下去。

“嗯……太大了……”

紧致的甬道再一次被肉棒捅开，感受着男人在自己体内的律动，周深得以自上而下完全看清楚阿云嘎的脸，看清楚此时的爱人脸上因自己而产生的情欲。

“勾力格有句话说的没错，你的确是个漂亮的男人。”周深伸手抚上阿云嘎的眉眼，沿着鼻尖划到阿云嘎的嘴唇，“我周深……啊……自诩从不……以貌取人，但偏就遇上……嗯……你这么个男人。每让你要一次……嗯……我就会重新爱上你一次。你说……我是不是……啊……彻底被你征服了。”

阿云嘎吻着周深的脖颈，舌尖扫过周深的喉结，引来身上人的呻吟：“你我之间没有谁征服谁，是你我互相成全。还有，在我的床上，别提别的男人。”说着扣紧了身上人的腰臀，越发激烈地动作起来。

“啊……啊……轻点……不知道自己多大吗，肚子……肚子都被你顶疼了”周深揽住阿云嘎的肩膀，把头埋在他的肩窝里，扭动着身体全力迎合着男人的顶弄。

“我不用知道自己多大，深深知道就行了。”阿云嘎偏过头吻着周深的脸颊，在周深不断的喘息的嘤咛中撬开周深的牙关，唇舌肆意地交缠在一起。

肉体的撞击声和周深忘情地呻吟交汇在一起，男人喉咙里的喘息也越来越粗重，完全放纵自己于这场情爱当中。

“唔……不行……不行了……啊……”周深忽然抓紧了阿云嘎的手臂，感觉情欲在体内的层层累积，如火山的岩浆逐渐向上蒸腾，亟待一瞬间冲出顶点。

“啊——啊——”周深被送上了第二次高潮。

“啊……”阿云嘎也在数下用力的顶送后，将精液射进周深的身体里。

阿云嘎深埋在周深体内迟迟没有动作，两人赤裸的身子紧紧交缠在一起，感受着彼此火热的心跳声，沉重的喘息打在彼此耳边，高潮后的余韵值得两人回味很久。

阿云嘎把喘着粗气的人轻轻放下，周深却眨眨眼睛，翻身压在了阿云嘎身上。

“他们都叫你嘎子哥，我不要，我要你教我一个只有我能叫的称呼，用蒙语说。”周深双手扶着阿云嘎的头，用认真的眼神看着阿云嘎。

阿云嘎转了转眼珠，想了想：“hongor min我亲爱的宝贝。以后只有你能这么叫我。”阿云嘎搂紧了身上的人。

“再教我一次，我没学会。”

阿云嘎把周深的头压向自己：“来，直接对着你的嘴说，不需要用耳朵来学了。”

周深笑弯了眼角，和阿云嘎拥吻在一起。


End file.
